We propose a novel program of personalized interventions stimulated by our work with depressed elders at risk for adverse outcomes and with settings rarely targeted by research. Our interventions will be developed jointly with indigenous community services and consist of clinically-informed treatment algorithms, targeted training of community workers, and organizational changes of community services. To meet these challenges, the OG must serve as the ACISR's hub and: 1. Utilize our organizational experience in integrating research activities into a cohesive, seamlessly-working system that fosters innovation, maximizes the ACISR's research capacity and ensures research excellence;2. extend our research structures for ethics, scientific and logistic support, and training of staff;3. rely on our "know-how", history and explicit plans in developing sustained partnerships with community agencies and learning from them;4. capitalize on our methodological rigor in data management, and analysis;and 5. bring to bear our experience and commitment to career development. These tasks are integrated in 5 Units: Administrative Unit (AU): The AU synthesizes the ACISR's research, methodology, community, and training activities and ethical concerns into a cohesive scientific program and develops the operational platform to foster innovation, ensure research excellence and efficiency, and promote dissemination. Interventions Management Unit (IMU): The IMU provides scientific and logistic support to funded and pilot studies on predictors of outcomes, intervention development, ethics review, design, training of staff, and protocol implementation by the ACISR and its community partners. Community Network Unit (CNU): The CNU cultivates and sustains partnerships with community agencies with the goal to conduct collaborative research aiming to improve the quality of care of often neglected, depressed elders, at risk for adverse outcomes. Biostatistics and Data Management Unit (BDM): The BDM provides expertise, quality control, and training in design, data management and data analysis. Training and Career Development Unit (TCU): The TCU fosters research training and career development in geriatric mood disorders at Cornell and offer leadership in career development at a national level.